


35%蓝色

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 女装大佬仓*双性blue ranger有h 甜甜医生发现了小英雄的秘密，想要让他保密就要先喂饱他。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 12





	35%蓝色

Blue僵硬的坐在椅子上，装成一副握着酒杯闭目养神的样子，但是手上的力度几乎要把酒杯捏碎。  
如果再细心一点观察蓝战士，那还会看到他额角渗出的汗珠，8字腰带也松松垮垮地挂在髋骨。

“仓子也喜欢蓝色么？我们家blue完全是个蓝色笨蛋啊哈哈哈……”black和对面的女孩们说笑，看上去收放自如，实则手心里都紧张得出汗。难得能和大型医院的护士们联谊，对于他们这群单身英雄可是大好  
“蓝色啊，我超级喜欢呢~”高挑的女孩说话的时候给并不看blue，却故意把脸正对着他。  
“我都不知道仓子喜欢蓝色呀，平时不是都穿绿色衣服么？”  
“但是假期就会穿蓝色呢，蓝色的衣服大概占了35%左右吧~”仓子和小姐妹聊天的声音传进blue的耳朵，身下的快感也差不多积攒到了极限。

在欢声笑语中，blue在别人看不到的桌下，被仓子的脚踩着裆部到达了高潮。  
餐厅充满食物的味道，蓝战士不用担心自己射出的味道被人发现，但是对面的孩明显还没玩够。  
“blue ranger要走了么？”仓子笑眯眯地叫住了起身要走的blue。  
“我、我家里的鱼还没喂……”不善言辞的blue硬着头皮找借口逃离这个小恶魔。  
“再玩一会嘛~”  
“对呀，blue你也偶尔要多认识一些女孩子啊。”绿战士不知道什么时候已经和两个女孩坐在一旁的沙发上，当初的土气男孩现在已经成了聚会的明星，走到哪都能吸引女孩们的视线。

blue被迫坐回了椅子上，他尽量忽视身下的潮湿感，好在战队制服还很厚实，不至于透出痕迹。对面的仓子一脸得逞的表情，装模作样地给他夹了些冷掉的炸物，“blue ranger在多吃点吧~”  
看上去很精明的护士长村子眼神复杂地看了一眼仓子，“我听说blue ranger离过婚？”  
被突然叫到的blue不知道该如何回答，他躲闪着仓子的视线，可怜兮兮地望向black。  
“啊……blue啊，确实离过婚，不过是和平分手的。性格不合啦，对吧？”  
“嗯嗯！”蓝战士一个劲点着头，思绪逐渐飘到了他和前妻刚结婚的时候。

安原的前妻在他自己看来是个美人，虽然离异还带着个6岁的女儿，可是他还是坚定地决定和她结婚。明明结婚前一切都还很好，自己的身体也还正常，可是偏偏婚后的第一天就出现了问题。

在他的会阴，普通男人应当光滑的那一小块皮肤上，一直有一道细小的缝隙存在。  
小时候母亲也带他去过医院，“我们家的孩子，是……双性吗？”  
当时医生给出的回答让他和父母一直很放心，“虽然确实有两套生殖系统，但是女性的那部分完全没有发育的迹象，并不会影响日常生活。”也确实如医生所说，那条细小的缝隙没有一点存在感，安原就作为一个普通男孩子长大，一直到结婚的那天。  
像是对他的这段婚姻示威一样，从那个不该存在的地方流出了暗红的液体。  
他瞒着新婚妻子去了医院。“只是普通的月经而已，大概是女性的生殖系统开始发育了。”  
医生的话像是给蓝战士下了死亡判决书，他借着外出任务的借口躲在战队的训练室不敢回家，还没等他想好怎么和新婚妻子解释自己的身体，就接到一通电话。  
“俊君，果然我还是忘不了前夫，对不起！我们离婚吧！”

“诶？原来blue ranger还结过婚啊！”仓子惊讶地叫了起来，“仓子最喜欢有——经——验——的男人……”  
“仓子！不要说这种话，你哥哥知道了会生气的！”村子赶紧打断仓子的话。  
“仓子还有个哥哥？”black虽然在问仓子的事，眼睛却一直盯着村子。  
“这孩子的双胞胎哥哥也在我们医院工作，两个人的长相几乎一模一样呢。不过大仓医生要可靠多了，他可是医院里最优秀的外科医生了。”  
对话被黑战士带着引到了村子的日常工作上，仓子不耐烦地晃了晃手里的酒杯，“哎呀，有点晚了呢，这个时间一个人回家很不安全吧？”  
Blue听出了他的弦外之音，却把大半张脸都埋进了盘子假装没听到。  
“喂！blue去送仓子回家啊！”紫战士恨铁不成钢地推推他，又在他耳边小声补了一句，“今天争取留宿啊！”  
“我……”blue还想再挣扎一下，却直接被仓子拽了起来，“走吧，blue ranger~”  
高挑的女孩比blue还高上半头，村子揉揉眼睛半是自言自语的发问，“今天仓子好像长高了一些？”

出了餐厅，街上的霓虹灯十分晃眼，blue一只手把制服上衣的拉链拉到下巴，另一只手臂还被仓子挽着。  
“仓子好冷呀，blue ranger把外套借给人家嘛~”明明才是初秋，即使穿短袖也不算冷，可是这人偏偏要装出一副冷的发抖的样子。  
“你闹够了没有！”blue的愤怒差不多已经积攒到了极限，“为什么总是欺负我啊！”这话甚至带上了些哭腔。  
仓子松开他的手臂，后退了一步，扯下了自己脖子上的choker，黑色丝带下面是男人的喉结，“是你先偷偷参加联谊的吧。”低沉的男声和脸上精致的妆容完全不符，粉色眼影下的眼神阴沉得可怕，“如果我不来是不是你就要带着别的女人走了！”  
“我才没有！我……我这种人怎么和别人交往……”眼泪终于夺眶而出，blue蹲在街角啜泣，偶尔有行人经过好奇地偷瞄两人。  
“别哭了……”仓子，或者说是假装仓子的大仓忠义叹了口气，把他从地上抱起来，小个子被抱在怀里几乎没什么重量，只顾着哭泣把一直以来的压力都借着眼泪释放。

大仓把blue放在副驾驶上，平时光芒四射的英雄现在委屈地缩成一团任人摆布。  
他又想起第一次见到blue的那天。

两个月前，安原推开了大仓诊室的门。穿了一身蓝色的金发男人顶着哭成兔子的红眼睛和大仓说，“医生，我想要做手术。”  
大仓发誓，他过去的20多年里，从来没有一次认为自己是gay，对男人动心这种事他想都没想过，可是偏偏对第一次见面的患者，他的心快要从嗓子眼里跳出来了。  
可爱，他看着眼前的男人脑子里只能想到可爱两个字。  
“……安原……先生？您先冷静一下慢慢说。”  
安原的脸也涨成了和眼睛一样的红色，手哆哆嗦嗦地从包里掏出诊断单，“我……我……想把那个切掉……”

说不惊讶是假的，但是大仓绷紧了脸上的每一块肌肉，保持着男团级表情管理，“所以，安原先生……想通过手术切除男性生殖系统是吗？”  
“不、不是！是切除女孩子的……那个……”安原的嗓音有点尖细，不知道是不是他的体质有关。  
“诶？”  
“不行吗……”  
大仓觉得如果自己回答了不行，安原一定会当场哭出来，“我们需要先做一些检查，才能定下手术。”他指指帘子后面的检察椅。

大仓背过身准备一次性检查器具，身后是窸窸窣窣地衣物摩擦声，他尽量不让自己胡思乱想，戴好检查手套。  
转过身时安原已经躺好了，蓝色休闲裤挂在一边脚腕上，两条腿羞涩地并在一起，手抓着上衣下摆想要遮住腿间的风景。  
“腿分开，”声音是大仓自己都震惊的沙哑，”放松点。”按着安原的膝盖轻轻分开，男性的性器在眼前出现，因为紧张稍微起立的小巧柱身和晃晃悠悠的囊袋和本人一样可爱，视线再向下就是奇迹一般的花苞。正如当初的医生所说，那里确实在缓慢地发育着，从一条细小缝隙逐渐增厚的两片花瓣保护着中间的秘密甬道。  
手指刚一碰到外阴，安原就颤抖了一下。  
“放松，只是检查一下发育情况。”虽然这样说，可是大仓恐怕比安原还要更紧张，“安原先生，有过……男朋友吗？”他用了隐晦的说法。  
“……没有。”随着主人的羞怯，阴茎也悄悄晃动了两下。不合时宜的，大仓稍感欣喜，自己或许能成为他的第一个男朋友。

食指抵在穴口轻轻揉动想要放松紧张的肌肉，可是从未被开拓过的处女地连指尖都难以进入，他只好换成小拇指慢慢顶进一个指节。从大仓的角度来看，安原捂着嘴防止叫出声音，两条细眉搅在一起让人心生邪念。  
靠着所剩无几的医德，大仓结束了手指检查，为安原开了B超检查单。

“从医生的角度，我不建议您切除。”大仓顿了一下，指着结果单说，“女性的生殖系统已经发育完全，任何手术都有一定风险，全部切除反而可能会对身体产生不好的影响。”  
安原的蓝色衬衫快要被他自己扯烂，他低着头，眼泪大颗大颗砸在手背上，“那、那我、永远只能一个人了……”  
抱住自己喜欢的人不是什么难事，更何况大仓现在没有一点旖旎的心思，只是想安慰眼前这个小可怜，“……安原先生……”安原的眼泪浸湿了他的白大褂，素昧平生的医生在这一刻给了他最大的慰藉。

安原离开后大仓才想起自己没有留下他的联系方式，或许心悸就是一见钟情的后遗症，大仓无论做什么，只要想起安原哭肿的眼睛就觉得心头一紧。  
“那我永远只能一个人了……”  
大仓有些后悔，如果当时能够说出自己想要陪着他的话，情况会不会发生变化。

在他快被相思病折磨到肝肠寸断前，上天终于眷顾了他。做护士的妹妹顺手给他买的咖啡袋子里塞了一张广告，是市民安全的宣传，作为八万市的超级英雄，关八战队的照片也被印在了醒目的位置，而其中蓝色的头盔下露出的半张脸正是自己朝思暮想的安原先生。

“Eito ranger……吗？”  
大仓万万也没想到那个小可怜的安原先生竟然会是blue ranger，可是他才不会认错自己的心上人，漂亮的下颌线条，瓷白的兔牙，他敢肯定八万市里找不出第二个这样可爱的男人。

既然知道了安原的身份，大仓的计划就从守株待兔变成了主动出击，他开始每天下班后在关八战队的训练所蹲点。  
blue不知道暗处多了一双小眼睛注视自己，还是按部就班的上班，训练，喝酒，回家，他的“超快速小跳步”已经练的相当熟练了，平时走路也带上了点训练的习惯，蹦蹦跳跳得像只兔子。  
可惜blue的反侦察能力还不太过关，他没注意到自己身后跟着的高级轿车和车里坐着的心怀不轨的大仓医生。大仓跟着这只兔子进了居酒屋，看着他一杯一杯喝着清酒，盘子里的小菜才动了两口，他整个人就醉得趴倒在桌子上。  
Chance！  
大仓在blue摔下桌子的前一秒扶住了他，酒香和小兔子本身的味道钻进鼻腔。  
“嗯？”blue揉揉眼睛想看清扶住自己的人，“大仓医生？”  
“是我。”  
“医生怎么在这儿？”blue头昏沉沉地，舌头也捋不直，叫起医生奶声奶气得。  
“我也经常来这里喝酒。”大仓面不改色地撒谎。  
“哦……”blue点点头，“我……要回家了……大仓医生，再见……”他想站起身，却一头栽进大仓怀里，头顶传来上低沉的男声，“我送你回家吧。”blue只觉得这个声音好听，不由自主地跟着男人走。

Blue上车前还乖乖地靠在大仓怀里，可是一被放在后座就立刻闹腾起来，勾着大仓的脖子死不撒手，“医生……帮帮我……”紧接着腿也缠上了他的腰，喝了太多酒的身子滚烫。   
大仓医生没有处理醉鬼的经验，更何况他其实也只见过blue一面，哪怕自己身下已经发硬，也不敢轻举妄动。  
感觉到对方的僵硬，blue像是突然清醒了一样松开了双手，整个人摔在后座，“大仓医生也觉得我很恶心吧？”  
车顶对于大仓的身高来说有些低，他钻进后座时磕到了额头，但却没在意。大仓撑着靠背俯下身，靠近时他看到blue眼角流下一道水痕，“这样的身体，谁都会讨厌……”  
他吻住那张不断说着自我厌恶的话的小嘴，用力堵住blue没说完的话，牙齿磕在一起，又酸又痛。Blue从挣扎到默默接受，到最后主动抱住大仓回吻。  
车门不知道什么时候已经关上，车厢内的温度不断升高，玻璃上结了一层薄薄的水雾。他们只顾着舌尖纠缠在一起，blue的蓝色衬衫扣子全被解开，大仓的手顺着腰线向下，指尖经过之处都是一片泥泞。借着天然的润滑，大仓撸动起blue的阴茎，他用尽经验想要取悦对方。酒精麻痹了羞耻心，blue的喘息在耳边响起，悦耳的呻吟让大仓更加卖力，他没忘记那张娇嫩的小嘴，花液不断涌出像是在证明它已经真正成熟了。blue的裤子被褪下，汁水充沛的小穴张开了一个小洞，粉红色的嫩肉，和秀气的柱身，让大仓感叹造物主的奇迹。  
“我喜欢，安原先生的身体，好喜欢……”  
他的话让blue身体一僵，“医生……啊！”湿滑的舌尖顶进蜜穴，潺潺的花液被卷进嘴里咽下，blue从来没有感受过这样的刺激，既是被填满的满足，又觉得空虚难耐，他主动探出手握住阳具，手指上下滑动，伴随着大仓的舔弄不断深入，脑内白光一闪瘫在坐垫上张大嘴喘息。  
精液和潮水喷在大仓脸上，他只觉得高潮的安原可爱的够呛，也不管下身憋得胀痛，用手帕小心翼翼地给他擦拭。

收拾好后他把blue抱回前座，酒劲上来的男人已经睡着了，睫毛随着呼吸轻抖，大仓忍不住又在饱满的嘴唇上亲了一下。

今天大仓也想如法炮制，凑过去吻blue，却被躲开了。  
“不能亲吗？“  
“不能。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“……我们什么关系都没有，怎么能kiss。”其实blue这话说得毫无底气，他们当然不是什么关系都没有。第一次在车上时他还可以解释是自己喝多了酒 ，但是还有第二次第三次，光是昨天晚上他们就做了三次。  
大仓自然也是这样想的，“没有关系？”他气得直接去解blue的腰带，“要我帮你想想昨天晚上你是怎么叫的吗？”  
Blue赶紧拦住他的手，“你、你强迫我的……”

这不是假话，blue对自己的身体一直很抗拒，那天醒来发现两个人躺在一起，身下湿粘一片时他觉得天都塌了。可大仓却毫不在意，还一直絮絮叨叨地在他耳边表白，“我喜欢安原先生，让我多了解你吧……”  
这肯定是一种猎奇心理，blue把大仓对自己的感情归于对畸形身体的好奇心。他一面拒绝大仓的示好，一面又无法控制地陷入甜蜜陷阱，他总是忍不住想象如果自己能够作为一个普通男人或者女人遇到大仓会多好。  
酒总是放纵的好理由，blue知道大仓跟着自己进了酒吧，却还是喝得烂醉，被扑倒在床上时又暗示自己这都是大仓强迫自己的。一次次躺在大仓怀里，又一次次在第二天早上推开他，blue的自我保护折磨着他自己也折磨着大仓。

面对blue的指责，大仓像被当头一棒，还穿着女装的男人瘫在座椅上，满脸颓废。  
“我是不是挺可笑的。”他点了根烟，是blue喜欢抽的那款蓝莓爆珠香烟，“装成女人来参加联谊，就怕你喜欢上别人。”  
Blue张张嘴想要解释，大仓却还是继续在说，“其实我完全不了解安原先生，更不了解blue ranger，我对你的喜欢肯定只是喜欢你的脸。我一开始是这样认为的，但是越相处我就越喜欢安原先生，喜欢蓝色的人真是温柔啊，对待流浪猫，对待摔倒的小孩子，就连对待敌人都一视同仁的温柔。”  
香烟燃了一半就被按在烟灰缸里，大仓转过头，和blue四目相对，“我不觉得安原先生的身体奇怪，我认为这具身体很完美，是只有安原先生才能拥有的完美身体，不是男人，也不是女人，只是人类。我就是喜欢这样的安原先生，从内到外都喜欢，哪怕被你讨厌，还是想要喜欢下去。”

沉默的车内连烟灰里火星熄灭的声音都能听到，一直到时针转了三圈，blue才开口，“没有讨厌你。”  
这话给了大仓莫大的勇气，没有讨厌，就说明有可能喜欢，他一脚踩下油门，直开到公寓的车库。拔下车钥匙，他跑下车到打开副驾驶的门去帮blue解开安全带，对方没拒绝，他就顺势牵住了手。小英雄最近在学吉他，手指磨出了茧子，虽然手型是男孩子，却又很小，扣在手中能完全包住，大仓牵着blue的手忍不住带上笑意。  
“笑什么？”  
“yasu人小小的，手也小小的，真可爱。”  
Blue被说得红了脸，他想抽回手却反过来被大仓拉进怀里，“我可以叫安原先生yasu吗？”  
“你不是已经叫了吗。”大仓能听出来他没有生气，如果大仓低头去看的话，他还会发现blue的嘴角翘了起来。

进了家门，在明亮的日光灯下，大仓脸上已经花了的妆十分好笑，blue虽然捂着嘴，可大仓从他眼角的皱纹就能想像到他手掌下笑得露出牙龈的小兔牙。  
“哼！”一米八的“仓子”转身去卸妆，回来时变回了那个英俊的大仓医生，可是身上还是穿着那条短裙。  
Blue今天因为联谊还穿着制服，他想去浴室换下来在吃饭时被大仓欺负得湿掉的裤子，却被拦住了。  
“blue ranger送仓子回家不想做点什么吗？”大仓又压着嗓子装出细细的声音。还没等blue想明白，就被拦腰抱起扛进了卧室，摔在柔软的大床上。  
“大仓……”  
“仓子护士帮你检查一下身体吧~”  
蓝战士的战斗经验在床上不太管用，三两下就被解开了制服，连体服的拉链一拉到底，随着大仓指尖用力，“刺啦”一声，撕破的内裤就被扔在一旁。  
“明明是英雄却在制度下偷偷流了好多水呀！”  
“别、别看！”blue伸手想挡住身下的丑态，却被按着膝盖分成m腿，泥泞的耻毛下被注视的阴茎不断胀大，更羞耻的是他能够感觉到自己的花穴和后穴都在一张一合地流水。  
而这些花液都被冒牌的护士吃进了嘴巴，“明明这么好看，却要藏起来，应该要惩罚yasu！”大仓掀起裙子，刚才在卫生间已经脱下了丝袜和内裤，狰狞的性器顶在穴口一下一下顶进。blue的身体已经习惯了大仓的大小，更何况湿了一晚上的穴口已经松软地能够一插到底。  
穿着性感短裙的男人压在英雄身上，雌雄莫辨的娇喘随着操干不断传出。

结束后Blue靠在大仓胸口，手指有一搭没一搭地戳着胸肌，“okura什么买了蓝色的睡衣？”  
“上周吧，觉得你穿上一定很好看就买了。”  
“你最近买了太多蓝色的衣服吧？”blue把脸埋进大仓的锁骨，偷偷地咬了一口，眼睛笑出了弯弯一道月牙。  
“我的衣柜里现在真的35%都是蓝色的衣服哦，要是yasu愿意搬过来，全部变成蓝色也可以。”  
“我告诉你一个秘密~”  
“嗯？”  
“其实，我最喜欢的颜色是粉色哦～”  
“诶？？”  
“等你衣柜里都是粉色再帮我搬家吧~”


End file.
